Survived
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: Suppose Zara Young wasn't eaten in the Mososaur paddock?


**Soo...Im writing a stroy about the dead babysitter. Yay. To be honest, her death was both new and bad...on one hand you have the first onscreen dewth of a female in a long time...and on the other you have the death of a woman on a movie. Kinda saddening. Despite the not too explored character, she still seemed likeable in a way. I dunno, im weird. I may continue this to play around with how the plot should go with her involved...but thats up to your reviews sooo...yeah.**

 **Enjoy this what if.**

* * *

Poor Zara.

Poor, Poor Zara.

The crystal blue salt water stung her eyes over and over and over, whilst she could barely keep her head above the surface of the water or keep her lungs filled with life giving oxygen. Her muscles begged her to stop thrashing and her mind was on the bringing of having her fall into a painless, deep sleep. You'd think that with these deadly warning signs bashing into her consciousness, one would get out of the water and back onto civilized land.

You'd think that a personal assistant wouldnt find herself screaming/ sobbing as a Pteranodon mauled her with its very sharp beak and dunked her repeatedly into water.

She was completely unprepared when the pterodactyls got loose from their aviary and started attacking people. Zara began to make her way to shelter when she spotted the two boys he was supposed to watching over and tried to get to them. She felt rough scaly feet grab and possibly pierce her shoulders, and before she knew it she was tossed into...

Oh no...

Zara was more frantic now, remembering exactly where she was and she began flailing her arms as wildly as possible. When one of her thumbs jabbed an eyeball, she was flung almost against the wallnof the aquatic paddock. The Pteranodon snarled at her floating, frightened form but before it could aviate towards her...

" **sHRGAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!** "

The Pteranodon missed a wingbeat at the same time that very large jaws burst from the water under it. The winged reptile frantically tried to soar into the sky, but knew it was over when pain seared through its hind legs. Zara watched a brief shreik as the thing was dragged back under water almost with grace, and reluctantly looked into the space below her. She could make out the dark blue shape of the Mososaurus shaking the orange shape of the Pteranodon and how the Pteranodon suddenly transformed into red smoke and pieces.

The Brunette couldn't stop herself from gagging and then vomiting right then and there.

She still hyperventilated, but could now get air into her lungs without a hitch and her heart was slowing ever son slightly from this. Her eyes wandered back the giant shape, which still seemed to be devouring or at least biting at the red smoke. Suddenly, she noticed it sort of turn and then get bigger.

Zara reached up at the concrete cliff that evaded her fingers by an inch, her eyes wide again. "HEEEEELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP ME OUT! PLEASE!"

A glance behind her informed Zara that the Mososaur drew near, never relenting. It was so close now that she could clearly see its detailed snout...and the toothy jaws cracking open. She was absorbed by fear that she shrieked when someone grabbed her hands. Zara was a bit more than shocked to see that it was Gray trying to tug her out with all his might. Then it was Zach who scooted to a halt beside Gray and grabbed a hold of her arm to tug her out as well. After eight seconds of unrelenting pulls, grunting and worry that she wouldnt make it out...Zara was pulled through the wire gate and back onto dry, concrete land. The trio turned just in time to see that scaly snout surface where she had been floating not long ago and snap at thin air. The jaws dissapeared under water and didn't resurface.

"Ms. Young!" Zach exclaimed, noticing the bruises and cuts where the Pteranodon had mauled her. "Are you okay?"

Zara stood to her feet with pain and with the help of Gray. She was crying a bit over the ordeal, but still had enough control to nod just barely. The kids looked a little sorry over abandoning the woman earlier. She could have died if they hadn't noticed her there.

Gray looked at he cuts on her stomach and arms with guilt. "...We're sorry we left."

Zara glanced down sympathetically at Gray, but then remembered the other animals still in the sky and winced when she tried to move quickly. "Apology accepted, Gray! Let's just move away from here!"

"Hey, isn't that..." Zach peered to the right of Zara, and she as well as Gray followed his gaze to a familiar red haired woman next to a man shooting at the sky.

"AUNT CLAIRE!" Gray exclaimed and was zooming towards her before he could be trold otherwise. As Zach somehow helped Zara keep pace with Gray, they saw a winged reptile attack the man next to Claire and force him to the ground. Claire noticed this, grabbed his fallen gun and beat the little thing off him, before shooting it several times. When the man got back up, they stared at each other for a long moment and then kissed each other. The act made everyone stop and blink. Zara found it ever so strange that she chose now of all times to make out with a guy...even if he DID look hot. "Aunt Claire?"

At the sound of her name, Claire noticed her nephews and rushed over to them to strangle their bodies with loving hugs. "Zach! Gray! Oh thank goodness! I never would have forgiven myself! "

Zara winced again when Claire took notice of her, yet the reaction wasn't what the brunette was expecting. "ZARA! YOU'RE ALIVE TOO!"

"You're...not mad about...?"

"You losing them? Oh no!" Claire reassured her with a hand onnher shoulder. "I've come to realize that we all make mistakes. Especially me. Definitely me. The good thing is, you found them."

"They actually found me...just in the nick of time." Zara glanced at Gray, who smiled up at her slightly.

"Who's he?" Zach gestured to the approaching man, who seemed anxious to get them to safety.

"Oh...he's my boyfriend." Claire explained to them almost casually. "We work together...and we should probably leave now."


End file.
